Premiers pas vers la folie
by lily08
Summary: Mary, ou la prochaine Lady Van Tassel, n'a que sept ans quand elle rencontre son valeureux guerrier. Ses premiers pas vers la folie. OneShot.


**Titre :** _Premiers pas vers la folie_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas !_

**Note :** _Étant donné que j'ai vu le film à peine hier soir, l'envie de faire un Oneshot m'a prise. En espérant que vous aimerez __**:)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ma vie était une misère. Ma sœur et moi vivions à présent seules dans les bois, dans un refuge situé dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Notre père, de la famille Archer, était mort alors que nous nous trouvions dans la chaumière du village, bien agréable, qui me rappelait les quelques années heureuses que j'avais eu. Nous étions au service des Van Garrett depuis de nombreuses années. Cependant, quand mon père mourra, Van Garrett nous chassa de la chaumière, sans tenir compte que nous avions été ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Nous avons alors erré de maison en maison, dans l'espoir qu'un de ces habitants nous hébergeraient mais il n'en fut rien. C'est alors que nous nous retrouvions ici.

Cela faisait deux ans à présent qu'Elizabeth, ma petite sœur, et moi vivions dans ce refuge. Ma mère était morte dans la même année que mon père, mais elle avait eu le temps de nous enseigner la magie. Je devais m'occuper seule d'Elizabeth alors que je n'avais que sept ans.

Ce matin-là, nous étions allées dans la forêt afin de chercher du bois. Le temps était glacial, la neige recouvrait toute la forêt, ce qui aurait pu être une vision féerique, sauf quand je l'assimilais à mon actuelle misère.

-Mary je crois que j'ai trouvé du bois ! S'exclama Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, si jeune et ô combien innocente. Ma sœur ne se rendait pas compte de la pauvreté dans laquelle nous vivions. Pour elle, c'était le destin, il fallait juste s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés et ses immenses yeux bleus, rien dans son apparence ne supposait qu'elle portait en elle de la rancœur et de l'amertume. Pourtant, j'avais essayé un bon nombre de fois de lui expliquer notre situation, qu'on aurait pu vivre heureuse si ce maudit Van Garrett ne nous avait pas chassé mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. La seule chose qu'elle me répondait toujours était :

« Tu devrais laisser tomber Mary. »

Mais jamais je ne le ferais. Je trouverais un moyen pour me venger, je le jurais.

Après avoir trouvé le bois qu'il nous fallait, Elizabeth et moi marchions pour rentrer dans notre refuge. Le temps était de plus en plus glacial, il nous fallait donc absolument du feu pour pouvoir nous réchauffer. Elizabeth dansait en marchant, heureuse d'avoir trouvé tellement de bois. Moi je n'avais trouvé qu'une seule branche qui de plus avait l'air cassante.

-Arrête de remuer inutilement Elizabeth, tu me donnes le tournis, lui dis-je, espérant que cela la calmerait.

-Et toi arrête d'être si grincheuse ! Je veux m'amuser !

Je soupirais. Ma sœur pouvait être vraiment ennuyante quelques fois.

-Ne discute...

Des bruits de sabots se rapprochaient de nous, j'indiquais alors à ma sœur le silence alors que nous observions la scène d'un air craintif. Il était rare d'entendre du bruit près d'ici. Qui était le malheureux qui oserait s'aventurer ici ? Peut-être était-ce un homme bon qui allait nous recueillir ! Si ça se trouvait, sa famille était même riche et ainsi ma sœur et moi auront enfin la vie à laquelle j'aspirais ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à Elizabeth. Elle était terrifiée, regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier si une bonne cachette s'y trouvait. Mais moi, je ressentais que la peur laissait de plus en plus de place à l'excitation et à l'impatience. Qui serait donc cet étrange inconnu ?

Un homme se rapprochait de nous, mais n'avait pas l'air de nous voir. Il était seul, sans cheval et marchait doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'attrape. Je fronçais les sourcils, intriguée. Que cherchait-il ? Pourquoi marcher à cette allure s'il n'avait rien à craindre ? Derrière lui, je vis alors de nombreux soldats, montés sur de beaux chevaux, avec leurs fusils en avant, cherchant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ainsi, l'homme que j'avais cru nous sortir de cette misère n'était qu'un simple voleur ou un criminel. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis ma sœur haleter de peur. Alors que je me retournais vers elle, je vis que l'homme était devant nous. Ils avaient des cheveux noirs qui s'éparpillaient autour de son visage et révélait certaines mèches grises. Cet homme devait être à la fin de la quarantaine vu son visage. Ses dents étaient aiguisées en pointes, ce qui lui donnait un air féroce. Mais la chose la plus terrifiante de son visage étaient ses grands yeux bleus comme la glace qui faisaient glacer mon sang.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de nous, je le vis porter son index à sa bouche afin de nous indiquer de nous taire. Alors qu'Elizabeth hochait rapidement la tête, je le regardais férocement. Voilà comment cet homme venait de réduire à néant l'espoir que j'avais eu. Autant alors réduire à néant ses espoirs d'échapper au soldat. Je fis alors un geste qui allait conduire à sa perte. Je brisais ma branche en deux.

Le bruit attira les soldats et l'homme, surpris de mon geste, sortit l'épée de son fourreau et la brandit contre les soldats. Ma sœur s'enfuit à toute vitesse tandis que je me cachais pour observer la bataille.

Voyons comment il s'en sortirait. Je ne lui donnais même pas une minute avant qu'il ne soit tué.

Mais à ma surprise, l'homme se battit avec fougue et agressivité, et il tua trois des cinq soldats qui étaient venus le chercher. Cependant, deux soldats vinrent par derrière et lui portèrent un coup fatal qui le fit s'effondrer sur le sol. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, un soldat brandit son épée au dessus de lui et lui coupa la tête. L'homme était mort. Je regardais les deux soldats soupirer de soulagement et regarder avec désespoir les corps de leurs collègues, autour desquels la neige arborait une couleur rouge sang. Cet homme devait être un criminel de grande réputation pour qu'il ait fallu cinq hommes afin de l'affaiblir et de le tuer.

Alors que je regardais les deux hommes enterrer sa dépouille devant l'arbre mort, je réfléchissais. Cet homme était un grand guerrier et surtout, un grand meurtrier. Or, grâce aux connaissances de ma mère, j'étais une magicienne, appelée également une sorcière. Ressusciter les morts ne devait pas être difficile pour une sorcière. Si je donnais mon cœur et mon âme à la magie noire, alors je ferais revenir mon grand et valeureux guerrier afin qu'il s'occupe de ma vengeance. Les Van Garrett seraient tués ainsi que tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur mon chemin. Certes, j'étais encore trop petite pour exécuter immédiatement mon plan. Mais je pourrais mettre vingt ans à m'entraîner à faire de la magie noire. Je les regardais faire tomber sa tête dans le trou qu'ils lui avaient creusé alors qu'ils marmonnaient :

-Je suis sûr que celui-là est allé en enfer, étant donné tous les crimes qu'il a commis.

Parfait. Cet homme reviendrait alors des enfers pour les terroriser. Oh mon valeureux guerrier ! Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, j'eus un premier sourire.

'Oh mon beau et valeureux guerrier, Mary va bien s'occuper de toi tu verras.' pensais-je et je laissai échapper un rire.

* * *

_Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une reviewww ! C'est le salaire de l'auteur, ne l'oublions pas !_


End file.
